Ciel, Kenapa Kau Tidak Mengerti?
by Ida Akaibara
Summary: "Kalau memang begitu, aku pulang." /Zingggg!/ Semuanya terkaget-kaget mendengar dari mana munculnya suara itu. "Mulut Elizabeth!". Lizzie diracuni oleh Alois sehingga dia marah pada Ciel. Gimana reaksi Ciel? Oneshoot, 1st fict on this fandom.. RnR please


**Ciel, Kenapa Kau Tidak Mengerti?**

Desclaimer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji, If I do own Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian's wife is Widy Kakitaka. So Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning : inside, OOC, typo (s), Gaje dan mungkin ide fict ini pasaran. Soal umur anggap saja sekarang mereka sedang dalam usia 15-an.

A/N : Introducing new writer in this fandom with her fist fanfict here . This story is request from my best friend. Her name is Tika. She said, she bored with BL in Kuroshitsuji but I am not :p. So, I make a straight pairing with Ciel and Lizzy, this is your favorit isn't it?

Ok, readers enjoy….

"Nona, apa tidak apa kabur dari rumah lagi? Nanti 'Nona Besar' bisa marah besar." Tanya seorang gadis berpakaian maid dengan rambut coklat panjangnya memandang nonanya dengan wajah khawatir. Mereka sedang di dalam kereta kuda sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju Mansion Phantomhive.

Gadis yang dipanggil Nona itu balik menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Mata hijau emeraldnya seolah mengatakan kita akan baik-baik saja. "Tenang saja Paula. Aku seorang Lady Middleford jadi aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Lagi pula 'Ibu' tidak mungkin sejahat itu padaku," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Baiklah, jika itu kehendak Nona." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Jika memang itu kehendak Nona Elizabeth siapa yang bisa menghentikannya?

"Lagi pula… aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ucapnya sambil menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Terdapat seuntai rona kesedihan di wajah cantiknya.

=0o0o0o0=

"CIEEEELLLLL!~~" Teriak seorang wanita muda yang baru saja dibukakan pintu oleh Sebastian. Dia lalu memeluk seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang memakai penutup mata seperti bajak laut.

"Uhuk! Lizzie… aku… bi-bisa… mati k-kehabisan nafas…" Ciel merasa sesak karena pelukan wanita ini terlalu erat padanya.

"Ups! Maaf." Orang yang dipanggil Lizzie lalu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba? Aku sedang ada tamu Lizzie! Dan satu lagi… **kau kabur lagi ya**?" ucapnya dengan raut wajah tidak suka akan kedatangan Lizzie.

Lizzie yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya bisa cemberut dan tiba-tiba saja air mukanya berubah. "Apa aku selalu menganggu ketenanganmu ya? Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menemuimu." Ucapnya lirih. Dia lalu mendudukan wajahnya seolah menunjukan betawa kecewanya dia atas ucapan Ciel barusan.

"Anda seharusnya tidak begitu Tuan Muda." Celetuk Sebastian. "Nona Elizabeth sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menemui anda meskipun waktunya kurang tepat." Sebastian lalu menatap Tuan Mudanya dengan senyum arrogantnya.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku pulang."

Zingggg!

Semuanya terkaget-kaget mendengar dari mana munculnya suara itu. "Mulut Elizabeth!".

Lizzie lalu membalikan badannya dan hendak berjalan keluar.

Ciel terkejut setengah mati mengetahui seorang Lady Ellizabeth bisa berkata seperti itu. Bukannya hampir setiap Lizzie datang kemari sikapnya selalu seperti itu. Tapi, Lizzie selalu ceria dan tidak menghiraukannya. Biasanya setelah sampai kemari dia pasti teriak-teriak dan menyeretnya kemana-mana untuk menemaninya begitu pula dengan membawa benda-benda aneh yang akan dia gunakan untuk merubah dekorasi Mansion Phantomhive. Pokoknya bertingkah kalau ini rumahnya.

"Hey…!" Ciel menarik tangan Lizzie dan mencoba mencengahnya untuk pulang. "Kau kenapa?"

Lizzie menepis tangan Ciel. "Bukankah aku hanya mengganggumu? Jadi buat apa aku disini." Dia lalu kembali menghadap Ciel, kini terlihat jelas sudah keluar butir-butir air mata dari mata emerald yang cantik itu.

"Kapan aku bilang seperti itu!" kali ini Ciel setengah berteriak.

"Sudahlah, Tuan Muda." Sebastian yang tahu situasinya akan berhujung seperti apa nanti jika di diamkan akhirnya mencoba melerai mereka. "Nona Elizabeth, sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu perjalanan dari rumah anda kemari sangat jauh. Mari saya antar…" Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi Ellizabeth hnaya menantapnya.

"Emm… Maaf Butler Sebastian. Sepertinya mood Nona Lizzie sedang tidak bagus." Paula yang dari tadi sudah tegang dan tidak berani untuk menentang Nonanya hanya diam saja menonton adegan ini akhirnya bisa angkat bicara.

Elizabeth hanya diam saja. Hatinya sedang kacau sekarang. Ucapan 'pemuda' itu terngiang lagi ditelinganya. Dia lalu menatap Ciel dengan pandangan benci. Hal itu saja membuat Ciel terkaget-kaget lagi. Kenapa hari ini tumben-tumbennya Lizzie memberikan 'kejutan' yang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Wah…wah… ada apa ini ribut-ribut!" suara setengah berteriak itu datang dari tangga. Semua mata lalu menolah kearah datangnya suara—tak terkecuali Lizzie. Seorang pria dengan rambut blonde dan mata _sapphire_ dengan seringai licik sedang dalam perjalan menuruni tangga tapi langkahnya dia hentikan dipertengahan jalan. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam—seperti Sebastian. Akan tetapi dengan potongan rambut agak jabrik dan kacamata yang membingkai matanya.

Jika kita perhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya terlihat seperti orang _depressed _atau _psycho_. Dia lalu memperlebar seringai liciknya ketika mata _sapphire_ miliknya bertubrukan dengan _emerald_ milik Lady Elizabeth. Sementara Lizzie dengan cepat lalu menengok kearah lain seolah tidak ingin berpapasan wajah dengan orang itu.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu." Ucap Lizzie ketus. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya—Lizzie sudah biasa menginap di Mansion Phantomhive dan selama itu dia terus menerus tidur di kamar yang sama jadi dia sudah menganggap kamar itu miliknya. Paula mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah khawatir juga ketakutan.

Setelah Lizzie menghilang dari pandangan Ciel. Ciel lalu melirik kearah Alois, dia menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga begitu pula dengan Sebastian. Sementara yang dipandangi malah menyeringai semakin lebar begitu pula dengan butlernya yang hanya memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya yang agak kendor.

"Ada apa Tuan Alois, kenapa anda sampai turun?" tanya Ciel ketus.

Alois—nama pria bermata _sapphire_ itu lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai, semakin memperjelas lekuk wajah _psycho_ miliknya. "Aku hanya mendengar keributan. Jadi aku turun. Ada masalah?" Alois lalu tersenyum lagi dan membalikan dan berjalan menaiki tangga lagi, begitu pula dengan butlernya. Sementara itu disela-sela langkahnya dia melemparkan seringai licik lagi pada Ciel.

"Aku mencium sesuatu." Gumam Ciel dengan tiga lipat kerutan di dahinya. Sementara Sebastian hanya menatap kedua orang itu—Alois dan butlernya yang sedang menaiki tangga— dengan senyum tanpa makna.

=0o0o0o0=

Sementara itu Lady Elizabeth atau akrab dipanggil Lizzie sedang duduk di dekat jendela dengan memandang langit. Butir-butir bening menetes turun dari matanya. Dia menangis tanpa isak, dia lalu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sehingga sedikit meneteskan darah. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Perlakukan Ciel tadi sudah cukup jelas untuk memperkuat 'fakta' yang dibeberkan 'pemuda' itu tentang perasaan Ciel yang sesungguhnya padanya. Lizzie sedang perasa sekali sekarang, sedikit saja dimarahi dia pasti tersinggung dan sedih. Seandainya 'pemuda' itu tidak memberitahunya tentang 'ini' pasti suasana hatinya tidak sekacau ini.

**Flasback**

"Apakah anda Lady Elizabeth Middleford?" tanya seorang pria dengan mata sapphire biru dengan rambut blonde.

"I-iya. Emm, apakah anda Tuan Alois Trancy? Ada apa anda mengundang saya kemari?" Seorang gadis manis bermabut blonde ikal dengan mata emerald yang merasa bernama Lady Elizabeth Middleford itu menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan pria berumur sekiatar 17-an itu padanya. Dia agak takut dengan seringai diwajah manis pria ini yang menurutnya mengerikan—padahal wajahnya manis.

Mereka berdua—berempat jika dihitung dengan Paula dan butler dari orang yang bernama Alois Trancy ini—sedang berada di dalam sebuah restoran bintang lima yang cukup terkenal di kota London. Lady Elizabeth mendapat undangan dari orang ini. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak undangan ini apalagi dia sama sekali tidak kenal dengan orang ini. Akan tetapi butler keluarga Trancy—yang datang bersama Alois terus menerus memohon padanya untuk datang.

Seringai lebar kembali ia lontarkan. "Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi Lady Elizabeth. Aku hanya mau mengungkap kebenaran soal tunanganmu yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive."

Dahi Lady Elizabeth berkerut, tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan Tuan Alois Trancy ini. "Memangnya, ada apa dengan Ciel?"

"Ini sih, demi kebaikanmu." Alois lalu menatap Lady Elizabeth dengan pandangan kasihan. "Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah dan tidak sama sekali mencintaimu." Ucapnya, dia lalu menunjukan wajah berkaca-kacanya tanpa prihatin dengan Lady Elizabeth.

Mata Lady Elizabeth lalu membulat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar mendengar perkataan orang yang duduk menghadapnya tadi. "A-apa m-m-maksudmu? A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak perlu ku jelaskan ulang kan? Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyukaimu Lady. Asal kau tahu, dia selalu menganggapmu sebagai pembawa onar, pembuat masalah, penganggu, dan dia selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika dekat-dekat denganmu. Kalau kalian tidak ditunangkan sejak lahir, mungkin dia tidak akan mau mengurusimu."

Hati Lady Elizabeth bagai ditusuk pedang. Getaran tubuhnya semakin hebat, matanya lalu semakin membulat. Butir-butir bening sudah siap meluncur dari emerald itu, tapi dia menahan tangisnya. Dia lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ka-kau. Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan lelucon. Aku dan dia sudah kenal lama sejak kecil. Aku tau dia seperti apa dan dia tidak mungkin berpikiran seperti itu kepadaku. Memang semenjak insiden orang tuanya meninggal, dia berubah menjadi agak dingin. Tapi aku rasa itu wajar." Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Seolah tidak terima akan ucapan Alois sebelumnya.

"Huh, percuma kau galak seperti itu. Itulah faktanya, jadi buat apa kau mendekati laki-laki seperti itu. Pegang ucapanku, dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau hanya penganggu baginya." Ucap Alois dengan santai.

"Sudahlah!" Lady Elizabeth lalu berdiri dan memukul meja. Paula lalu mencengkram lembut pundak Lady Elizabeth agar amarahnya tidak memuncak. Namun segera ditepis. "Sebaiknya jika kau mau melucu jangan cari aku! Ciel tidak seperti itu!" dia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Alois. Lady Elizabeth lalu menghentikan sebentar langkahnya. "Aku beritahu ya? Apakah dia pernah memperlakukanmu sebagai tunangannya? Apakah kalian pernah melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan tunangan? Itu bukti yang cukup akurat kalau dia tidak menyukaimu. Daaan, mungkin dia ada hubungan special dengan butlernya." Alois lalu menyeringai lagi.

Kuping Lady Elizabeth semakin panas. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dia lalu balik arah dan menatap Alois lekat-lekat. "Sudah! Pokoknya aku tetap tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu. Lagi pula Sebastian kan laki-laki!"

"Terserah, kalau tidak percaya buktikan! Buktikan, kalau omonganku itu benar. Dia hanya menganggapmu pengganggu, tidak lebih. Apa setiap kau datang ke mansionya dia selalu tersenyum senang? Daan, soal Sebastian, siapa tahu saja tunanganmu ada kelainan seksual."

"OMONG KOSONG!" Lady Elizabeth lalu berbalik arah dan benar-benar pergi. Tidak mempedulikan mata-mata yang memperhatikannya karena membuat keributan di restoran ini. Sementara Paula terbirit-birit mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah Elizabeth benar-benar keluar. Tawa Alois langsung meledak. "HAHAHAHA!" dia lalu tersenyum licik lagi. "Meskipun dia terlihat sok tegar tapi hatinya pasti sedang keracunan. Iya kan, Claude."

Orang yang dipanggil Claude yang ternyata adalah seorang butler yang berdiri terus disampingnya mengangguk. "Dijamin dia tidak akan tidur malam ini."

**End of Flasback**

Kejadian tadi, sungguh baru bukti pertama kalau ucapan pemuda itu benar. Tidak perlu bukti lagi, kejadian tadi sudah mencakup semuanya. Kalau dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai Lizzie. Dia hanya pembuat onar, penganggu dan seorang _trouble_ maker bagi Ciel. Hal itu yang membuat tangis Lizzie pecah. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu memecah keheningan malam di Mansion Phamtomhive. Dia ingin pulang…

=0o0o0o0=

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Lizzie ketus pada Ciel.

Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar dan mengampiri Ciel dan… Alois yang duduk di meja makan. Awalnya senyum Ciel mengembang melihat Lizzie yang sudah keluar dari kamar—dengan mata sembab tentunya. Tapi, setelah Lizzie melihat Alois air wajahnya jadi semakin sadis metap Ciel.

"Ini sudah malam. Berbahaya jika pulang malam-malam begini." Ucap Ciel datar sambil melanjutkan makannya tanpa memandang Lizzie.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau berbahaya. Pokoknya aku mau pulang! Paula siapkan kereta!" Lizzie lalu membentak Ciel dengan wajah yang agak nyolot. Seolah menatang ucapan Ciel, sorot kemarahan terukir dengan jelas di wajahnya. Paula yang sudah ketakutan akan tindakan Ladynya hanya bisa mengangguk sayang langkahnya dicegat Sebastian.

"Maafkan saya jika saya lancing, Nona. Tapi hari sudah gelap. Berbahaya bagi seorang Lady seperti anda untuk bepergian sendirian. Sebaiknya anda menikmati makan malam anda saja dulu. Saya tahu suasana hati anda sedang kacau." Sebastian lalu mempersilahkan Lady Elizabeth untuk segera menduduki tempatnya, tapi lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang! Jika tidak bisa naik kereta, aku akan jalan kaki." Ancamnya, dia lalu hendak berjalan mendekati pintu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat amarah Ciel yang sudah susah payah dia pendam menjadi meledak. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju Lizzie, kemudian menarik tangannya dengan agak kasar sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"KAU INI KENAPA?" bentak Ciel. "Dari tadi tingkahmu aneh! Kau jangan main-main Lizzie, ini sudah malam! Berbahaya jika kau pulang, bagaimana jika kau diculik atau dirampok. Bibi juga nanti pasti marah padaku karena kau tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Wah, wah… Kau tak perlu segalak itu pada tunanganmu kan Mr. Phamtomhive?" tiba-tiba Alois nyeletuk. Tentu saja dia langsung mendapat death glare dari Ciel dengan artian—itu bukan urusanmu.

"Oooh, jadi kau hanya takut jika kau dimarahi oleh Ibuku? Sebenarnya alasanamu itu saja kan? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah peduli padaku!" Lizzie lalu menepis tangan Ciel dengan kasar kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"LIZZIE!" teriak Ciel. Amarahnya benar-benar meledak sekarang.

Sementara itu Sebastian terlihat curiga melihat seringai senyum terbentuk dengan indahnya di bibir mungil Alois.

=0o0o0o0=

Di kamar Ciel Phamtomhive.

"Apa sih yang diinginkan Lizzie? Dari tadi dia aneh terus. Dan selalu saja ujung-ujungnya menyalahkanku." Ciel memisuh-misuh tidak jelas semenjak memasuki kamarnya. Sementara Sebastian hanya melihatnya dengan senyum.

"Apa anda tidak curiga, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian menghentikan aktivitas Ciel yang sendari tadi masih asyik mendumel tidak jelas.

"Curiga apa?"

"Sepertinya Tuan Alois dan butlernya ada di balik semua ini." Sebastian lalu menatap Ciel yang raut wajahnya berubah serius sekarang.

"Aku juga demikian. Sepertinya dia ingin menghancurkan hidupku." Ucap Ciel sinis. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sebaiknya anda bicara baik-baik pada Nona Lizzie, kalau perlu turuti semua keinginannya." Sebastian masih bersikap datar. Dia kemudian tersenyum mesum kepada Tuan Mudanya. "Jika dia menginginkan 'lebih' itu juga termasuk lho."

Wajah Ciel jadi memerah, entah karena marah atau malu. "Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu Sebastian!"

=0o0o0o0=

_Tok…Tok…Tok_

Suara ketukan pintu yang diketuk oleh Ciel Phamtomhive. Lizzie mendengarnya tapi tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dia benar-benar dipuncak amarah sekarang.

_Tok…Tok…Tok_

"…."

"Lizzie, kalau kau tidak membukanya. Aku yang akan masuk sendiri!" perintah Ciel dengan ketus. Pintu lalu terbuka karena Ciel membawa kunci duplikat kamar ini, Lizzie tahu kalau Ciel masuk tapi lagi-lagi tidak digubrisnya. Dia tetap fokus memandang langit malam dengan pandangan kosong dan berbutir-butir air mata yang bercucuran dengan deras dari emeraldnya.

Ciel lalu menutup pintu kamar Lizzie. Dia lalu mendekati Lizzie yang duduk menghadap jendela. Kini jarah mereka hanya sekitar 1 meter.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau terus marah-marah padaku? Kenapa kau terus memotong omonganku dan memberiku pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Ciel.

"…." Lagi-lagi tidak digubris oleh Lizzie.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"…."

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan Alois?"

Otomatis mala Lizzie membulat setelah mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari Ciel. Sontak dia membalikan badannya pada Ciel. Ciel menghela nafas berat. 'Ternyata benar.' Batin Ciel. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakana padamu. Tapi aku harap kau tak usah menggubrisnya. Dia hanya ingin meracuni pikiranmu agar kau marah dan benci padaku."

Lizzie lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan lebih benci lagi. "Iya, dia memang mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi setelah aku resapi baik-baik, tidak ada satupun omong kosong dari mulutnya. Apa yang dia katakana benar!" lagi-lagi Lizzie membentak Ciel.

"Apa yang dia katakana padamu sampai kau berani membentakku seperti ini?" Ciel jadi terpancing emosi. Dia lalu menatap Lizzie dengan pandangan yang sama dilontarkan Lizzie padanya,

Lizzie lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau tahu?" Lizzie lalu mendekati Ciel. Kini Ciel bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Lizzie yang nampaknya sedang depresi.

"Kau tahu! Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu semuanya!" bentak Lizzie sambil menunjuk Ciel dengan telunjuknya. "Aku sudah tahu, perasaanmu sebenarnya terhadapku!"

Dahi Ciel jadi berkerut tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari tadi. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaaraan Lizzie.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kalau kau tidak pernah menyukaiku!" tiba-tiba tangis Lizzie pecah. "Aku baru sadar, kalau kau tidak pernah menyukaiku. Kau hanya menganggapku pembawa onar, pembuat masalah, penganggu, dan kau juga selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika dekat-dekat denganku. Kalau kita tidak ditunangkan sejak lahir, mungkin kau tidak akan mau mengurusiku." Tangis Lizzie semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia lalu jatuh tertitih-titih dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau membenciku kan?" teriak Lizzie disela-sela tangisnya.

Ciel terbelalak melihat ekspresi Lizzie yang seperti ini. Dia lalu ikut duduk didepan Lizzie yang menangis _out of control_ . Dia lalu menguncang-guncangkan bahu Lizzie yang masih menangis dengan liarnya. "Kapan aku pernah bilang seperti itu? Kapan?" Ciel terbawa suasana jadi ikut berteriak-teriak. Dia menatap emerald itu lekat-lekat dengan satu sapphire miliknya. Lizzie bisa melihat dengan jelas kemarahan dari mata itu.

"Kau memang tidak pernah bilang! Tapi itu tergambar jelas dari sikapmu!" teriak Lizzie lagi. Masih dengan tangis yang membara. Ciel yang sudah gemas langsung memeluknya dengen erat. Meskipun Lizzie berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ciel tapi Ciel masih dengan sekuat tenaga menahannya dalam pelukannya sampai Lizzie lelah sendiri. Akhirnya, benar dugaan Ciel. Dia lelah sendiri dan akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Ciel dengan tangis yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Jika itu yang kau rasakan… Maafkan aku…" Ucap Ciel lirih dia lalu memperdalam Lizzie dalam pelukannya. Lizzie yang merasa terkejut akan perlakukan Ciel lalu mendongakan wajahnya tapi yang terlihat hanya leher Ciel.

"Jadi benar kalau kau membenciku dan menganggaapku pembuat masalah?" tanya Lizzie yang tangisnya mulai mereda.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu." elak Ciel.

"Apa buktinya?" Tantang Lizzie.

Ciel mengendus bosan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Percuma kan kalau berdebat dengan Lizzie dengan kondisi keracunan omongan Alois. Tiba-tiba omongan Sebastian terbesit di otaknya. _"Jika dia menginginkan 'lebih' itu juga termasuk lho."_

Dia lalu mencengkram kedua bahu Lizzie dengan lembut kemudian menarik dia keluar dari pelukannya. Kini, dia membuat ada jarah sekitar 30 senti diantara mereka. Kedua tangan Ciel lalu menyentuh pipi mulus Lizzie. Hal itu sontak membuat Lizzie bersemu merah, dia lalu mendongakan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Ciel. Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lizzie. Pertama hidung mereka bersentuhan, Lizzie sudah ingin meledak saat itu juga. Tapi ternyata Ciel member lebih. Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lizzie. Ciel melumat bibir mungil Lizzie dengan lembut. Lizzie hanya membantu dan entah kenapa menikamati ciuman itu. Selang beberapa menit Ciel melepaskan ciumannya. Dia lalu menatap wajah Lizzie yang sudah merah padam. "Kurang buktinya kalau aku tidak membencimu dan menganggapmu penganggu?" Tanya Ciel. Lizzie hanya membatu. Dia tidak sanggup bicara apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Ciel gemes.

Sekali lagi dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lizzie. Melumatnya dan kemudian menjilati bibir bawah Lizzie dengan lidahnya, pertanda bahwa dia meminta ijin ingin menjelajahi mulut Lizzie. Awalnya Lizzie bingung? Tapi setelah lumatan yang semakin kasar dari Ciel dia akhirnya mengerti. Dia lalu membuka sedikit mulutnya. Lidah Ciel langsung masuk ke dalam. Mereka lalu saling bersilat lidah saking dalamnya sampai gigi-gigi mereka berbenturan. Ciel tidak lupa untuk menjilati lagit-lagit mulut Lizzie kemudian mengapsen gigi-gigi putih Lizzie dan akhirnya lidah mereka bergulat lagi. Karena masing-masing dari mereka kehabisan stok oksigen. Ciel lalu melepas ciumannya. Dia lalu menatap wajah Lizzie yang sudah merah melebihi kepiting rebus.

"Bagaimana? Masih kurang?" Tanya Ciel menggoda. Lizzie lalu menggeleng masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"T-terus… K-kata-kata Alois itu bagaimana?" Tanya Lizzie malu-malu.

"Itu hanya omong kosong. Terserah kau sih mau menganggapnya seperti apa. Tapi aku tahu calon istri Ciel Phamtomhive pasti mengerti." Ucap Ciel tersenyum jail. Wajah Lizzie memerah lagi.

"Ja-jadi? Itu hanya omong kosong?"

Ciel mendengus sebal. "Kau masih meragukan aku lagi?" Ciel hampir setengah berteriak.

Lizzie lalu menggeleng. "Kalau begitu… Maafkan aku." Lizzie lalu kembali menatap Ciel. "Tapi kalau yang soal kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Sebastian?"

Wajah Ciel memerah… Merah karena marah. "Apa maksudmu? Dia bilang aku homo? Dengar ya, aku tidak ada hubungan khusus dengannya buktinya aku tidak pernah menciumnya!"

BLUSSSHH! Wajah Lizzie memerah lagi. Tiba-tiba kejadian tadi tereka ulang dalam ingatannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saja dan BRUAAAK! Dia pingsan tepat dalam pelukan Ciel.

"Eh.. Lizzie… Lizzie… bangun… bangun…! Cih, pakai pingsan!" umpat Ciel sebal. Dengan berat hati ia terpaksa membopong Lizzie ke ranjangnya.

=0o0o0o0=

"Hihihihi…." Tawa seorang pria dengan pervert smile dari balik pintu kamar Lady Elizabeth. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Tuan Muda bisa seangresif itu." gumamnya. "Ohya? Siapa bilang kita tidak punya hubungan khusus?" Pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi semapai itupun lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

**OWARI**

Author sembunyi di bawah kolong.

Waaah, saya maluu / saya tidak menyangka saya bisa menulis seperti ini. Ini fict pertama oneshoot pertama juga. Straight pair karena request dari bestfriend saja yang paling bawel sedunia. Soal adegan kissingnya saya no comment. *ngumpet dibawah kolong lagi*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya? Buat para fujoshi? Entar saya buat deh ;) tenang-tenang! Oneshoot pertama dan cerita pertama. Makasih sudah mampir. Tinggalkan review kalian ok? Byee..

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
